sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sandra Dyer
Name: Sandra Dyer Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Softball, track and field, tennis, skateboarding, playing the guitar, stand-up comedy. Appearance: '''Sandra stands at 5'7" and weighs 142 lbs. She has a well-toned body from a near lifetime of participating in sports. Her olive skin goes with her brown eyes and hair. Her hair reaches down to her neck, though she pulls some of it on the sides into twin tails. She has an oval face with a short, narrow nose and full lips. She has a scar that starts just below her left eye and travels down to just beside her nose, from when a guitar string snapped and hit her in the face. Sandra likes to dress casually, preferring to wear t-shirts and hoodies with jeans or skirts. She prefers a mix of colors for her clothes, but almost always employs orange somewhere in her outfit. She wears a white scarf almost every day, only ditching it in the most sweltering summer days. On the day of the abduction, Sandra was wearing a white shoulderless shirt over a black tank top, a thin orange hoodie, a denim skirt, black running shoes, and her scarf. '''Biography: Sandra was born on January 19th, 1997, the first child of Scott and Wendy Dyer. Scott works in the postal service, and Wendy is an article writer for an online magazine. The two met in college during a group project, and they found that they shared similar interests. Eventually they fell in love, got married, and four years later, Sandra was born. Sandra has two younger brothers, Eric and Michael, who are one year and seven years younger, respectively. Sandra acts like a typical big sister to her brothers; she engages in friendly teasing, but is willing to lend a hand to them whenever they need it. Sandra is also in a loving relationship with her parents, and she feels grateful to them for who she is today. Since she was an infant, Sandra was an energetic girl, always running around the house and constantly moving around. Her parents had tried to keep her out of trouble as best as they could, by engaging her in as many tiring activities as possible. Although this worked for a while, as more members of the Dyer family came into being, her parents had less and less time to spend with her on these activities and Sandra was running around the house again. To remedy this, Scott and Wendy asked Sandra's cousin, Megan, to come help babysit the young girl. Megan had taken a year off from university, and so had the time to look after Sandra. Megan turned out to be the best babysitter for Sandra. Megan had started out with a similar disposition as Sandra, and she had channeled her own energy into sports. It was Megan that got Sandra interested in sports, and she was also the one who suggested to Sandra's parents that she take up extracurricular sports. Megan managed to match Sandra's energy, and even when Megan's study period started again, she managed to find a bit of time during the week to visit. In elementary school, Sandra's boundless energy translated to a want to meet as many people as she could. This made her fairly popular with the more outgoing crowd, but more introverted people tended to be annoyed by her. She had trouble understanding that some people just wanted to be left alone, a habit that would take year a few years to break. For the most part, though, she was fairly popular with her fellow classmates. And of course, at Megan's suggestion, Scott and Wendy enrolled Sandra in extracurricular sports. They started her off with softball, which she loved almost instantly; it was a good way to expend her energy, and she loved the challenge of becoming skilled enough to be good at the sport. With her outgoing personality, she made friends with many of the softball team members. Although Sandra enjoyed softball, around the time she entered middle school, she felt that it wasn't enough. She asked her parents for more sports to participate in, and they allowed her the freedom to choose the ones she wanted to. Throughout her middle school period, she tried out many different sports. She took to some of them better than others, and by the end of middle school, she had settled on two other extracurricular activities to participate in regularly in addition to softball: track and field, and tennis. Track and field, especially, ignited something inside Sandra: a fierce competitive spirit. She felt a rush of excitement and satisfaction in besting her own times and those of her fellow teammates. As for tennis, Sandra enjoyed testing her skills against other people in a one on one match. She prefers singles matches to doubles matches for this reason. In the seventh grade, one of Sandra's friends invited her over his house. While there, he brought out a skateboard. While he wasn't great at skateboarding, he was able to perform a few basic tricks, and it impressed Sandra enough to try it riding the skateboard herself. When she returned home, a few scrapes richer, she asked her parents to buy her a skateboard of her own. She began to spend her weekends at the local skate park, slowly increasing her skills on the board. She loves the energy involved, and enjoys the adrenaline rush she feels when she successfully executes a trick. She likes all styles of skateboarding, but prefers vert skateboarding above the others. Shortly after Sandra entered high school, Sandra picked up an interest in the guitar. It started when one of her track friends from middle school invited her to hang out with a few friends at a small rock concert. As Sandra watched the musicians on stage, she was particularly entranced by the lead guitarist's energy and passion while he was playing the guitar. After the concert, Sandra gushed about how cool playing the guitar was, and after a bit of playful prodding by her friend, she decided to start learning the guitar. She started out with rental guitars, but her parents eventually bought her her own guitar a year later. She started out by learning famous rock songs, but eventually she broadened her horizons and started playing anything she liked the sound of. She doesn't take formal lessons, instead opting to learn over the Internet or through friends. At first, Sandra was clumsy in handling the instrument. On one occasion, while tightening a string on the rental guitar, she got distracted and the string snapped. It left a cut on her face, deep enough to draw blood. The cut wasn't very long, though, and a quick trip to the hospital prevented any further damage. The doctor told Sandra the she was lucky; if the cut had been any higher, she could have lost vision in her left eye. Thankfully, the rental guitar had not been damaged. Undeterred by this incident, Sandra continued to practice the guitar, though she became much more careful about handling it. At around the same time, Sandra began to watch stand-up comedy videos on YouTube. She had been watching some amateur sketch videos her friends had linked to her, and she noticed a stand-up comedy video in the related videos. She loved the energy of the comedian in the video, and had laughed harder than she had ever remembered laughing before. Before long, she was hooked on stand-up comedy. She loved that stand-up comedians can interact with the audience and make them laugh; she aspired to be the type of person who could do that for her friends. She particularly enjoys comedians that use storytelling comedy and build up a rapport with an audience. Academically, Sandra is an average student. She gets mainly B's and C's, with the very rare A showing up on her report card. Although Sandra isn't the type to fool around during class, she doesn't spend much effort to excel academically. Barring the occasional missed assignment, she puts in sufficient effort into her studies, but never more than she deems necessary. She tends to leave assignments until at least halfway through the assignment period. She prefers subjects with explicit right or wrong answers; she feels that subjects with subjective answers and justifications require more effort to do well in. For this reason, Sandra favors subjects like math and science over ones like English. Sandra isn't quite sure what she wants to study after high school, but she is hoping to get accepted for an athletic scholarship for softball or tennis. She's not particularly bothered about where she goes, so she's willing to take whatever offers she gets. Sandra is friendly and outgoing, and tries to make as many social connections as possible. Although this may irritate some, most people are on good terms with her. Around her friends, she's energetic and carefree, but around lesser acquaintances and strangers she adopts a more laid-back attitude. She believes that unnecessary stress is harmful to her health, and so tries to avoid worrying about and fretting over things. If she accumulates any stress, a bit of physical activity is enough to bring her stress levels down. Advantages: Sandra's outgoing nature means she has plenty of friends and potential allies. She is very fit due to a lifetime of participating in sports, and therefore will have no trouble in terms of stamina or strength. Her easy-going attitude and ability to relieve stress through physical activity will help her avoid being overwhelmed by the stressful situation of SOTF. Disadvantages: Sandra's competitive spirit might flare up at the wrong time, clouding her judgment at a crucial moment. Her outgoing nature could cause her to let her guard down around people she knows, which includes a large majority of the student body. Designated Number: Female student No. 009 --- Designated Weapon: Pot lid Conclusion: I am very sorry the random weapon assignment gave you such a poor weapon. Maybe you can use it as an improvised shield? Regardless, friends and fitness help. But make sure to keep your focus and don't let it waver. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'CondorTalon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Fell off the asylum roof '''Collected Weapons: '''Pot lid (assigned weapon, discarded) '''Allies: 'Noah Whitley, Blair Moore, Rene Wolfe, Keith Bauer, Alice Baker, Bryony Adams 'Enemies: 'Alan Banks 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Sandra woke up in the vehicle depot, and found her useless 'weapon' which reduced her to angry hysterics for a bit. Kimiko Kao heard her and entered the vehicle depot, but the pair lacked for obvious methods of communication. Kimiko managed to let Sandra know she was there to look for supplies and Sandra would let her, but she didn't want to stay and left to search for friends. This lead her to the nearby A block of dorms. She recognized Noah Whitley, who was stuck in a confrontation with Maria Cucinotta and Blair Moore. Sandra's presence spooked Maria and she ran, leaving Sandra to try and rally the other two. They found a room to hole up in. Blair told them about her observing Jennifer Su's suicide, and Sandra found herself all the more worried for her safety, frustrated for her defenselessness. She left the two for a bit, needing a walk around the building, a few laps to contemplate her next move but she couldn't reach any conclusions and she just stuck with the others for now as they left to find shelter elsewhere. They checked out the radio tower for useful supplies, and welcomed Rene Wolfe into the group. Sandra already knew she didn't intend to stay with the group in the near future. Her reclusive behavior draws the ire of Blair, though the problem doesn't come to a head. They'd camped at the shoreline of the inner bay overnight, but Sandra had quietly slipped away when Noah relieved her of her shift. She traveled to the chapel, where she found Keith Bauer at the doors, and then Alice Baker inside when they're able to get in. Alice had tripped, and Sandra was by her side making sure she was alright. They discussed what they had seen so far, and Sandra was disquieted when she remembered her conclusions from earlier: that she had to kill. She was bothered by the thought still, but continued to delay acting on it and decided she could travel with Alice and Keith for now. They found the staff lounge the next day. Keith's attempts to make plans were mostly falling flat, and then Eliza Luz, who had been hidden in the room, interjected. She was looking for someone as the rest of them were looking for others, but nobody had any pertinent information to aid another. Tyler Yazzie, one of the persons Lizzie had been looking for, arrived but shortly thereafter collapsed. Sandra observed from the sidelines, not inclined to intervene. She changed her mind as Ty's appearance and a heated brief argument with Keith emboldened Lizzie to announce her intentions to hunt down Nancy Kyle, a killer. Sandra decided to flee with Alice, dragging Alice along as she made a break for it. They arrived at the one-on-one therapy rooms, where they encountered a threatening Alan Banks. He told them he would let them run and he himself would give chase, but Sandra stood her ground to buy time for Alice to get away. Alan swung with the pipe as she charged and Sandra sidestepped, but took a blow to the knee and fell. She tried to wrestle him down, he bit her in the hand and Sandra deflected him long enough to run off on the hunt for Alice. The two reunited, and were able to spend the night together safely. Come Day 4 Sandra learned two of her friends were dead, but she kept herself outwardly stable for Alice's sake. They approached the bridge when they noticed one of Alice's friends, Bryony Adams, but a sight under the bridge caught their attention first: the sight of a dead Bridgette Sommerfeld, clearly murdered by Caedyn Miller. Sandra immediately demanded answers from Caedyn. Bryony and the girl she'd been talking to, Nadia Riva, also ran over to help out and Caedyn booked it. That left Bryony and Alice to have their long delayed heartfelt reunion, while Nadia offered to split the supplies from the dead Bridgette before going her own way. Sandra took it on herself to take the supplies for the group, dismissing her own misgivings. They took shelter in the bell tower for the night, in the morning of Day 5 they call climbed to the top to hear announcements. Announcements revealed that Sandra's friend Irene Djezari had been murdered, the helplessness and uselessness Sandra had been struggling with suddenly surfaced, she hurled her 'weapon' off the tower in impotent fury. Alice and Byrony both offered kind words to help Sandra calm, and Sandra did. She realized something had to be done, and that she had to find those who were left, and that led her to declare they needed proper weapons as a group. The others were hesitant, but agreed, and they tried to figure something out even as Bryony lost her nerve and began to cry. While sobbing she revealed she'd seen another one of Sandra's friends, Alba Reyes, and Sandra suddenly realized there was still something she could do. With some determination, exaggerated for her friends benefit, she led them on. They passed the body of Bernadette Thomas as they moved along, Sandra forced them to keep going even when Alice was shocked into a standstill. Day 7 they found another corpse and Alice and Bryony crowded around it, this time Sandra couldn't control herself and she puked. Announcements followed, declaring a lot of things, a lot of friends who had turned killer including Blair herself, but Sandra was less affected than she thought she'd be. Once more her mind turned to that odd thought, that she needed even one kill to stay alive. As a group they tentatively decided that their next course of action had to be finding Alba, who had also been mentioned in announcements. Then their peace was broken, dramatically so. Alessio Rigano rushed by, firing wildly with a gun. He scored two hits, Alice in her leg and Bryony in the hand. Sandra was frozen with sudden indecision, Alice ran to Bryony as Bryony was threatening to faint which snapped Sandra out of her reverie and she ran to join Alice. Bryony passed out, and Alice and Sandra tended to the wound best as they knew how. Next they worked on Alice's wound, while Bryony came to. With the situation resolved, Sandra's thoughts drifted back to that dark place. They were joined by Candice Banks, just in time for Sandra to declare it was time to go, caring little for Candice but staying slow so Alice and Bryony could keep up. Their group took shelter in the asylum for the next couple days. Sandra tried to shake herself from her melancholy, but she wasn't spurred into action until it was noted that they were starting to run low on food. Even then, Sandra was at a loss for what to do and only assured the others that it would all be fine, before excusing herself to get some air. She headed up to the asylum's rooftop to once again try to rally herself to be able to kill, but she ended up never coming to a sure conclusion. Instead, she lost her footing and fell from the roof, too badly injured in the fall to move herself much. She spent her last moments wondering why she was even still struggling to live and finally gave in. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''I'm starting to wonder if we should let people start betting on gravity instead of the kids. - ''Jim Greynolds '''Memorable Quotes: ''"There are still people out there, there are still friends out there. It's not too late."'' -- To Bryony and Alice. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Sandra, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *The Weekly Grind *Is it bright on Planet Cool? *Driving Me Crazy V6: *Exhausted *Rolodex of Hate *Why Y'all Gagging? *Down the Rabbit Hole *Last Days *Restore/Restart/Quit *The Latest Story That I Know is the One That I'm Supposed to Go Out With *A Moth of Peace *Can You Hear Me Calling Out? *Tea Party with Death at Dawn *1ИS∅MИ1∀ *████████ *[untitled] Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sandra Dyer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students